Sonic-All Grown Up
by sillysunny123
Summary: Sonic and his friends are grown up and have kids but when they all go to Sonic's home for the royal authum ball an unexpected person shows up and destroys everything. can sonic, his friends and their kids stop this mad man befor it gets too late? rated t for later on violance


**SONIC-All Grown Up**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice enjoy**

**COUPLES: SONAMY SHADONIA MANINA KNUOUGE SILVAZE TAILSMO**

**CHAPTER 1: A little fill in**

Sonic was dozing under a tall perfect tree. The leaves on the tree were orangey, golden colours due to the fact it was Autumn. The tree trunk Sonic was leaning against was a strong dark brown colour.

Autumn was Sonic's favourite time of the year. He loved the colours of nature, the coyness of summer leaving and winter slowly creeping in. Sonic loved autumn the most because of the peace. He loved resting by a tree and admiring beautiful places. It was a time of year for Sonic to relax after a long fun filled summer.

Sonic slowly opened his emerald green eyes. They seemed to always twinkle and be filled with happiness. He smiled as he looked out at the green diamond hills. Beyond the hills was Mobotropolis where Sonic grew up in the palace.

Sonic was a prince he had a twin brother and sister. They were the royal triplets. Their mother Queen Aleena ruled over the north of Mobius. Sonic's father was unknown, his mother never spook of him even if he, Manic or Sonia asked about him their mother would just change the subject.

Sonic, Manic and Sonia never acted royal, everyone knew that they were royal they just tend to forget about it because they act so normal.

Seven years ago Manic and Sonia came to live with Sonic… well not exactly…. Sonia fell in love with a dark gothic black and red hedgehog named Shadow. Sonic did not like his sister dating Shadow. I mean he liked Shadow once he knew what his past was like and that's why he's distant and cold but he didn't want that to affect Sonia. (Sonic knew that Shadow was madly in love and that Shadow would never hurt her but he would never admit it). Shadow and Sonia moved in together and are both still madly in love.

When Manic moved out to Sonic's he met a girl called Mina Mongoose. They liked the same things same music and became great friends. Three years ago Manic finally got the guts to tell her how he feels about her and it turns out she felt the same way. They stared dating after that and moved in together.

Back to the present…. Sonic stood up and yawned, it was getting late the sky turned an orange colour and the sun was setting. Sonic smiled he was thinking about what he was doing all next week. It was the autumn ball. All royal and important people were invited to the palace where a big get together and dance was held. Queen Aleena hosted it. His year all Sonics friends and kids were invited.

Speaking of kids…. Most of Sonic's friends had kids now. Silver and Blaze had 2 kids a girl boy age six and a girl age 3. Rouge and Knuckles had a boy age 5. Manic and Mina were expecting their first child. Sonia and Shadow had twins a girl and a boy age 5. Tails and Cosmo had a girl age 3 and Sonic himself had 2 kids with his wife Amy. A girl age 6 and a boy age 4.

Back to the present again…. Sonic scratched under his nose and took off in a shot. He ran as fast as he could through the forest and the town until he reached his home.

Sonic's house was lovely it was near schools for his kids and not to close to the town so it was in a quiet are. It was a plane brightly coloured on the inside and out.

Sonic opened his front door and was greeted by a very happy Labrador " Get down chip" Sonic said chuckling while Chip jumped all over him licking him. "Sonic is that you?" Amy's voiced called coming from the kitchen. Sonic walked into the kitchen and saw his wife, his daughter Rose and his son Jacob sitting down at the counter top.

"Dad" Jacob said getting up from his seat. He ran over and gave his dad a huge. Sonic picked him up. "How's my little man doing today" Sonic asked him. Jacob looked exactly the same as sonic same eyes and everything but the only difference was that Jacob had the same bangs as his mom except they were blue like the rest of him. He wore white shoes with red laces and grey ankle bands, white gloves with grey wristbands.

Sonic put Jacob down and gave his daughter Rose a hug. Rose had spikey quills like Sonic's, she was pink the same shade as he mom and had bangs like her mom. She wore a green skirt and a blue t-shirt, Blue shoes and a green hairband.

Sonic walked over to his wife Amy and kissed her on the cheek. Amy's quills were down to her elbows now; she had the same bangs still. She wore a blue dress with red spots it ended just above her knee. It really suited her. She wore white convers with it. Sonic kissed her on the lips.

"How's my favourite pink hedgehog doing today?" Sonic asked. Amy smiled on taped Sonic's nose with her finger lightly "I'm doing well" Sonic laughed a bit at his wife.

When Sonic and Amy were getting married believe it or not Sonic was terrified. It didn't help that Shadow kept saying things like you'll be tied down forever to him... Although Shadow can't say much he married Sonia a year later. The actually wedding took place in St. Peters church all the royal weddings took place here. Crowds gather from miles to get a glimpse at the royal pair.

"So what you do today?" Amy asked Sonic." Oh you know just hung out with Tails and Knuckles" Sonic replied. "Did you happen to see rouge today?" Amy said curiously "No I Think her and Cosmo went out with their kids on a day out, why?" "Oh I just needed to talk to her" "Alright then" Sonic finally said

"Dad" Rose said excitedly "Yes sweetie" Sonic answered "When are we going to see grandma?" "Tomorrow and we'll be with all your cousins and friends" "Yay" Rose finally said then she ran over to the sofa and turned on the TV Jacob followed.

Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy "What two beautiful kids we have" She said. Sonic and Amy looked at their kids wrestling over the remote "We sure did" Sonic replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

"DADDY!" Diamond shouted. "DAD!" she called again. "Alright Alright I'm coming" Shadow said as he walked into the living room in his home. "What is it" He asked his kids. "Scar won't give me back my necklace" Diamond answered angrily

Diamond was one of Shadow's two kids. She was Scar's twin. Her quills were like her mothers and she was a slightly darker shade of pink than her mother. She had stricks of red going down her legs and arms and her hair was on both sides of her face unlike her mothers. She wore a purple skirt Pink boots a pink top and white gloves with gold rings around her wrists ( this will be explained later in the story why her and Scar wore rings like Shadow). Her eyes were red like her fathers.

Shadow stared at his son Scar, who was standing beside Diamond holding the necklace in the air teasing her. "Scar give her it back" Shadow said. Scar had a talent just like his dad he could also do the death stare with his ruby eyes. Scar just stared at his dad but in a less intense way.

Scar was basically a little Shadow but his quills were like his mothers. He wore white gloves and rings around his wrists. He had red shoes with a black strip on each one of his shoes. He had a bit more of a cute look than Shadow in a way.

"No way she hit me so I get to take this" Scar demanded. "No you don't!" Diamond said with rage in her voice. "Scar" Shadow said calmly but not to calm so Scar could hear the seriousness in his voice. Scar lifted his shoulders "Here" Scar said giving the necklace back to his sister. "Good don't take it again" Shadow said

Shadow was surprisingly good with kids even in the beginning when the twins were babies Sonia would be freaking out but Shadow knew just how to calm her and the babies. He remembers when he first held his kids in the hospital a few minutes after Sonia gave birth to them. He never felt anything like it. These two little things were made by him…. the loner…. the dark one... had kids.

"Are you two finished packing for tomorrow" Shadow asked "Yep" Diamond said happily. "Dad is all our friends coming as well?" Scar asked. "Yes your friends, cousins and you'll see your grandma" "Why isn't mom getting the same train as us?" Diamond asked. "Well your mom is already at the palace sweetie your grandma wanted to talk to her about something important" Shadow replied.


End file.
